A detector module is known from DE 101 58 021 A1. In order to produce a detector, a multiplicity of such detector modules are fitted next to one another on a frame together with collimator elements matched respectively thereto. In order to bring the individual collimator sheets of the collimator element into alignment with the sensor elements of the detector module, pins are provided on the detector module that engage during mounting in cutouts on the collimator element that correspond thereto. Because of manufacturing tolerances, it can happen that the collimator sheets are not precisely aligned with the sensor elements of the detector modules. Consequently, an undesired measuring inaccuracy can result.
DE 197 53 268 A1 describes a detector for an X-ray computed tomograph. Here, the collimator sheets forming the collimator are adjusted relative to one another by using spacers of comb-like design. The known detector requires a high outlay on production. Again, in this case, there can be an inaccurate alignment of the collimator sheets with reference to sensor elements combined to form detector units.